


Tangles

by Timeforelfnonsense



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 14:52:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18122525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timeforelfnonsense/pseuds/Timeforelfnonsense
Summary: Early romance, non-sexual intimacy and fluff, Solas does Ashalle’s hair.Posted on Wednesday, 12 September 2018





	Tangles

Ashalle sat nestled between his thighs as he ran nimble fingers through her knotted silver hair. She wore it down in the field save a few braids thrown in here or there. By the end of any given mission her soft, romantic, moonlight curls had turned to a mess of frizz and tangles. Ashalle yelped as he tugged on a particularly bad tangle near the nape of her neck.

“You know vhenan, perhaps if you wore your hair up you could avoid this unpleasantly.”

She threw a playful elbow back at him just missing him as he leaned back and away from her. Truth be told he was glad to have this time with her. He loved running his fingers through her snowy hair, massaging her scalp as she let out a soft breath of contentment. It was an intimacy of a sort; something so simple yet, so personal. She would chat with him about her troubles or tell him stories of her life with her clan. Most of the time he’d remain quiet, allowing her to take up the space she was all too often given. Other times he’d pose general inquiries so she’d know he was still listening. “I believe that was the last of it.”

She leaned back against his chest, her head resting under his chin. She reached up and placed a hand on his cheek. He placed his own over it, cradling it closer to his face.

“Thank you for doing this for me vhenan,” She shifted to her knees so she could face him, placing a soft kiss on his lips.


End file.
